Summer Before Sixth Year!
by PrincessNibblit
Summary: Hermione and Ron have a fight at the end of fifth year, resulting in them not being friends anymore. Instead of going over to the Burrow for the rest of the summer she invites Harry and Luna over. They galdly accept not knowing who else is there waiting!
1. Arrival

**Author- MoMo Uchiha**

**Pairing- HermionexDraco HarryxLuna**

**Warning- There might be some swearing.**

**Summary- Hermione and Ron have a fight at the end of fifth year and are no longer friends. Instead of going over to the Burrow for the rest of the summer, she invites Harry and Luna to er gladly except, not knowing they will have someone else waiting there for them to.**

"Hermione dear, come down for breakfast!" Jean Granger called up the stairs to her daughter.

"Coming mommy!" Hermione shouted back. She jumped off of her bed and ran down the stairs. She ran down the hall to the kitchen, as soon as her feet hit the tiled floor, she slide across the floor with her hands in the air. "Hermione Granger has entered the eating circle!" She shouted. The Grangers laughed at their daughter's antics.

"Sit down hunny, we have something to tell you, over breakfast." Hugo Granger said. Hermione looked at her parents with a curious look on her face, but she sat down in her regular seat, none the less.

Soon enough a plate of bacon and eggs was placed infront of the brunette. She wanted to devour it right then and there, but was determined to find out what her parents wanted to talk to her about.

"Soooo guys, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked, taking the easy approach.

Her mom was the first to speak. She seemed hesitant at first, but finally caved. " You know Draco Malfoy right?" Jean asked her daughter.

"Yeah I know the ferret." Hermione spat.

" Yes well, Dumbledore has asked us to protect him from Voldy. We told him we would. There have been protection spells around the house and neighbourhood to keep it hidden. We know you don't like him at all, but he has lost his parents and needs to be protected." Jean finished. To say Hermione was shocked, was...well okay she was just shocked.

"Malfoy lost his parents? Protection from MoldyShorts?" Hermione muddered to her self. Then she looked up at her parents. "Alright i'll deal with it, but only on one condition. Harry and Luna can come and stay for the rest of the summer." Jean and Hugo looked at each other for a minute before turning back to their little girl.

"We only have on guest room. Where are they going to sleep?" Hugo asked.

"The four of us can stay in my club house in the attic. There are two huge air mattresses." Hermione pleade. Her parents seemed to think about it for a little.

"Okay." They stated together. With that said Hermione devoured her breakfast and went on her way to write Harry and Luna their letters.

Hermione sat at her desk going over the letters that she had just written. The two letters were almost the same. Only in Lunas letter, Hermione told her to bring her muggle music with her. In harry's letter, she had told him that the package that the letter was attached to had a port key inside it, that would take him to her house when he was packed. She sent the letters with her jet black owl named Nightmare.

"Bye Nightmare. Take the one with the package to Harry and the other letter to Luna." The owl hooted and went on it's way. She then desided to have a shower and get dressed. She didn't take alot of time picking out her outfit for the day, she put her mid back length brown hair up in a messy bun, put her sweats on so they hung low on her hips, her shirt was a loose white tank top over top of her black bra. She deemed herself ready for the hecktek saturday that was coming. Hermione walked down stairs and saw her parents standing at the door talking to somebody.

"Okay Dumbledore take care." Jean Granger said to the headmaster. The next thing Hermione heard was a crack and Dumbledore was gone. She followed her parents into the living room and found Malfoy sitting in her chair. _'Oh well. Let's get this over with.' _The brunette told herself.

"Malfoy." She nodded towards the stairs. Without saying a word Draco got off of the chair and walked over to the stairs. Hermione caught up to him and led him up the stairs and over to the ladder to the attic. Malfoy turned to her and gave her a questioning look. She just shook her head and motioned for him to follow. He did as he was asked.

Hermione pushed the door on the ceiling open and hopped through it. She then offered a hand to Draco and he gladly accepted it. _'Wierd'_ She helped him through the door. "Welcome to my club house!" Hermione shouted. Malfoy looked around and noticed there was more green then anything else. He smirked and kept looking around.

It was big. There was desk at the far left of the room with a laptop on it and a lamp. The laptop had a green top. Beside the desk was a tall bookself stacked to the top with all types of books. Draco smirked. _'Same old Granger.' _He was a small box on the other side of the desk. In the middle of the room was a dining table with four chairs around it. On the wall opposite the door was a mini fridge and four dressers. He looked at her for a minute before going back to inspect the room. The dressers were different coulors. The first one was red and it was three feet down the wall from the mini fridge, beside it was the second one which was green, the thrid one was blue, and the last one was black. Malfoy turned his head more to the right and saw two huge air matresses on the floor against one another. There was green sheets and pillowcases on the four pillows. The two big comforters were jet black.

"Wow. I like it Granger." This was the first time he talked since he came into her presence.

"I know right." She looked around and noticed she forgot to take something off of the wall when she came home from school. She walked around the door and to the wall behind it. Malfoy watched her the entire time. The wall she walked to had pictures of all her friends from hogwarts and her best muggle friend,Taylor. She went around the wall and took off all of the pictues of and with Ronald. While Hermione did this, he took the time to check her out. _'When did she get so hot?' _He mentally asked or so he thought.

"Well, Malfoy, if you payed more attention to your surroundings at Hogwarts you would have known that I have been like this since the yule ball." Hermione said calmly, not seemed to be affected by his comment. Draco blushed bright red as she turned around, with a pile of pictures in her hand.

"Yo...you heard that?" He stammered. She nodded her head and went over to her desk. She opened the drawer and pulled out two pairs of scissors.

"Put you trunk onto of the green dresser and come sit on the bed with me." She told him. Draco looked at her like she was crazy but did it anyway. He sat beside her.

"Why did you take all of the pictures with Weasly in them down?" He asked her.

"Here." She handed him a pair of scissors. "I'm cutting all of them up because we had a huge fight and he called me a name I never thought he would call me. I never want to be his friend again." Hermione picked up the first picture on the pile and cut it in half. Draco followed suit and soon they were in deep conversation, whilie cutting up pictures.

"Hermione! There is someone here for you!." Hugo Granger called up to the ladder. Hermione jumped up and went to the ladder.

"Stay here Draco." During their conversation they desided that they should be friends instead of enemies. He nodded his head.

A few minutes later Hermione came back holding a CD player and Luna lovegood trailing behind her.

"Luna you can put your trunk on the blue dresser." Luna did as she was told and sat beside Draco on the bed.

"Hello Draco." She said

"Hey Luna." He gave her a quick hug which she returned. Hermione stared at them for a bit before turning to her desk and setting the Cd player on it.

"When did you guys become friends?" She asked them curiously, while flipping through her CD's. She found the one she was looking for, put it in, and waited for it to load.

"Last year we were project partners. I guess we just became friends after working on it for a while." Luna said. After the Lune had witnessed the fight between Ron and Hermione she had decided to step up and take responsability. She slapped Ron across the face and after that she changed. She left behind all of herr silly teachings, though she still believed them, and became Harry and Hermione's new best friend.

"Cool" Hermione stated and pressed play on her CD player. The song That came on was by a muggle artist named Lady GaGa.

"This is Born This Way, Right?" Luna asked the brunette. Draco was sitting there looking all confused. Hermoine nodded her head and walked over to Luna. She grabbed the blondes hand and pulled her up.

"Dance with me." She said. Luna smiled brightly and started dancing with her. Draco was watching, amused. _'Who knew Hemrione could move like that.'_ He thought to himself. He watched her for a few more minutes before Hermione noticed him watching. She skipped over to him and pulled him up.

"Oh no you are not getting me to dance with you girls." Draco protested, knowing what she was going to asked. HErmione giggled and put on her puppy dog face. It worked on everyone.

"Plwease Drwaco." She looked up at him with big eyes. Draco tried to keep himself from doing it but he finally caved and let her lead him to where Luna was still dancing. They started dancing to the song , while Draco tried not to look like an idiot. By the time the song ended they were all laughing including a voice from the door. Hermione turned towards the voice and realized it was Harry.

"HARRY!" Luna and Hermione yelled and ran over to him giving him a big hug.

"I missed you Harry." Hermione said. Harry chuckled.

"It's been a week since we last saw each other, Mia." Hermione blushed at this fact. Its true Hogwarts 5th year ended last week. All though Hermione was trying to block that day out of her mind. _' How dare he call me a mudblood. If I knew he was like that I woud have never been his friend in the first place.'_ Hermione let go of Harry and grabbed his trunk. She dragged it over to the black dresser and put it on top of it.

"Wow Mia, this place is great. Is this your room?" Harry asked his best friend. Hermione shook her head.

"No Harry this is my club house that I have had for years. Since before I started at Hogwrts." Hermione looked around the room. She saw Draco sitting in her desk chair staring at the three best friends.

"Draco what are you doing sitting over there?" She asked as she walked over to him.

"You guys are obviously best friends and I didn't want to inturupt the moment." He stated.

"Why is Malfoy here?" Harry questioned. The platinum blonde stood up and Walked over to the bed. Hermione and Luna followed him and sat on either side of him.

"Come on Potter i'm not going to bite. I mean your friends are sitting beside me. So I look like i'm going to bite them." Draco picked up Hermione's arm and pretended to bite it.

"Well Malfoy from here it looks like you are chowing down on Mia's arm." Harry laughed and sat down beside Luna.

"Okay all my parents told me was that draco needed protection from MoldyShorts and that he has lost his parents. Os he is staying here and Dumbledore put up enchantments around the neighbourhood so that Moldy can't find it or see it." Hermione started. Draco smiled slightly but it faltered and he looked off into the distance.

"One night I was up in my room, reading a book, when I heard a ruckas from down stairs. I thought it was just one of the house elves dropping something, so I just kept reading. It was not even seconds later that I started to here yelling. I panicked and grabbed my wand from my bedside table. I ran down stairs and saw a bunch of deatheaters attacking my parents. I thought they respected my family enough not to attack us but they did. I stayed on the stairs, afriad of getting hit with an unforgivable curse, Until Voldemort came. He started talking about how they betrayed him and all that stuff. Then my father caught my eye on the stairs and gave me a look that said 'Leave now beofre you get hurt.' SO Idid what he asked me to and I ran up to my room. I created a port key out of my brush, that went to Dumbledore's office in Hogwarts. He was surprised at what I told him and sent one of his portraits to their other portrait at the manor, to see if Voldemort killed my parents. The man came back to the portrait in the office looking sad about something and by the look in his eyes I knew my parents were gone. I broke down and woke up this morning. I guess he talked to your parents when I was sleeping cause I was never informed of where I was going. I wasn't to surprised that I ened up in on eof the golden trio's houses. But I was quite surprised that it was your house Hermione." By the time he had finised explaining that dreadfull night, tears were running down his face. Hermione pulled him into a hug and let him cry on her shoudler.

It was only a few minutes later when Draco finally calmed down.

"Thanks Hermione." He wiped off his face and tooka deep breath.

"Your welcome. Now lets go down to lunch." Hermione got up and walked over to her CD player. She turned it off and walked to the door in the floor where everyone else was. "Come on." Hermione went down first, followed by Harry, Draco, and then Luna. When everyone was on the landing they raced down the stairs and into the kitchen. Hermione in the lead, she did what she always did. As soon as her feet hit the tile she slide across the floor with her hands in the air.

"Hermione has ente-" She was stopped short whne Draco crashed into her because Luna crashed into Harry, making Harry crash into Draco. They ended up in a dog pile on the floor. Hermione graoned, being in the bottom.

**A/N:**

**So this is my new Hermione and Draco story. I hopeyou enjoyed it. Stayed tuned for the next chapter.**

**PLease Please review.**

**Draco: You heard the girl, REVIEW!**

**MoMo: *Slaps him in the back of the head* Don't yell Drake.**

**Draco: *Stalks off and grumbles* Whatever.**

**MoMo: Come Back here young man! * Chases him***

**Draco: Now whos yelling!**

**MoMo: Review before I kill this lovely man.**

**MoMo :)**


	2. Letter

**Author- MoMo Uchiha**

**Pairing- HermionexDraco HarryxLuna**

**Warning- There might be some swearing.**

**Summary- Hermione and Ron have a fight at the end of fifth year and are no longer friends. Instead of going over to the Burrow for the rest of the summer, she invites Harry and Luna to her gladly except, not knowing they will have someone else waiting there for them to.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. If I did then I would be rich and I'm not so yeah.**

**Last Chapter:**

_"Your welcome. Now lets go down to lunch." Hermione got up and walked over to her CD player. She turned it off and walked to the door in the floor where everyone else was. "Come on." Hermione went down first, followed by Harry, Draco, and then Luna. When everyone was on the landing they raced down the stairs and into the kitchen. Hermione in the lead, she did what she always did. As soon as her feet hit the tile she slide across the floor with her hands in the air._

_"Hermione has ente-" She was stopped short whne Draco crashed into her because Luna crashed into Harry, making Harry crash into Draco. They ended up in a dog pile on the floor. Hermione graoned, being in the bottom._

"Oh Gawd" Hermione tried to push the three winded people off of her, but they wouldn't budge. "Could...You...Get off. I can't...breath." Hermione tried to say.

"Well Mia I would get off but until Potter and Luna get up I can't." Hermione could feel Draco's hot breath on the back of her neck making her shiver. _' What? why did I shiver. It couldn't have that big of an effect on me? Could it?' _She let her mind drit into thought for awhile until everyone got off of her.

"Hermione! Hermione!" The brunette was snapped out of her thoughts by Draco shaking her slightly. She looked up at him and realized that she could get up now. She blushed out of embarassment and took Draco's hand. He helped her up. Hermione's parents were laughing so hard they had to hold onto the table to hold themselves up.

"Okay, Okay. You two can stop laughing now." Hermione blushed. The next thing she new was every other person in the room burst out into laughter. "I don't see what's so funny guys."

"Hermione *laugh* you *laugh* should *laugh* fix your hair. *laugh*" Luna was laughing so hard she fell into Harry who almost dropped her, but fortunatly he didn't.

"What?" Hermione walked over to the mirror in the hall way and looked in it. Her hair was everywhere. It was sticking up in every which way you could imagine. She groaned and fixed it quickly, putting it back up in a messy bun. BY the time she had fixed her hair and walked back into the kitchen her three friends were sitting at the table eating a sandwhich. She walked over to the table and sat in her regular spot.

"Now that you are back dear, we have decided on something." Jean Granger said to her daughter. Hermione looked at her mother and took a bite of her bolonge and cheese sandwhich.

"Your mother and I have desided to go to france for the remainder of the summer. You kids will have the house all to yourselves." Hugo Granger finished. All of the kids smiled.

"Okay that's fine with us. Right guys?" Draco, Harry, and Luna nodded to the Grangers and continued eating their sandwhiches.

**(Time Skip)****:)**

The four Hogwarts students were gathered on the two huge air matressess, talking and laughing with each other, when they heard a tapping on the small circular window. They looked up and saw Pigwidgeon tapping on the window.

"Oh great...Harry I think we have a letter." Hermione said, getting up and walking to the window. She opened it and Pigwidgeon flew in and landed on the bed beside Harry.

"Who's owl is this?" Draco asked curious.

"Ronald's" Hermione sighed. She turned towards Harry and sighed again.

"Let's get this over with, Mia" Harry grabbed the letter, that was attached to the owls leg, and opened it. He started reading it out load.

_"Harry and Mudblood," _Harry shuddered when he said that

_How could you take my best friend from me, you bitch? Are you determined to take everything from me? I had to deal with Harry being your bestfriend in the first place. I don't get how he could even be a mudbloods friend anyway. Purebloods are better then Mudbloods._

_And Harry, I can't believe you. Why would you take her side. I have been your best friend longer then anyone else in the school has been. I was the first person you ever met on the train. I am very disappointed in you. If you do not show up at my house in two days then I will come and get you._

_Ronald._" Harry finished reading the letter and had a disgusted look on his face.

"How could he call you the Mai?" Draco rubbed her back lightly to sooth her rising anger.

"I have no idea. But i don't care. He can come if he want's. He thinks that it is just me and Harry here and no one else. He will be out numbered any way." Hermione sighed and leaned into Draco's shoulder.

"He will get what is coming to him, someday." Luna said. Everyone else in the room looked at her in disbelife. "What?" She asked.

"The Luna we know would never say that." Harry said.

"I have changed." She simply said.

Hermione giggled and stood up. Draco watched her as she moved over to her desk and opened the Laptop on it. The other three followed suit.

"What are you doing Mia?" Luna asked her as she sat in the brunettes lap.

"Checking my facebook." Hermione stated as she moved her self so she could write while the blonde was in her lap.

"Facebook?" Draco asked confused as to what it was.

"It is a huge muggle networking website on the internet." Harry exclaimed. Hermione nodded in agreement and continued with her facebooking.

After about three more minutes she shut down her computer. "Luna could you get up now?"

"Of course." Luna got off and wlaked over to the beds. Harry layed down in the spot next to her and soon enough he fell alseep from the exhaustion. Luna watched him sleep for a few more minutes before desiding she should go to sleep to.

"Well they were tierd." Draco stated the obvious.

"They didn't even stay up for dinner." Hermione shook her head and grabbed Draco's hand. "Come on." She pulled him down the ladder and down the stairs to the kitchen. "Sit down i'll make something small for us."

"Okay, wait Mia, what's this?" Draco held up a piece of paper. Hermione grabbed it out of his hand and read it.

"My parents already left." Hermione sounded upset. "Without even saying good-bye."

**A/N:**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and draco will give you a surprise tonight.**

**Draco: Yeah i'l- wait what?**

**Mo: Oh shut up**

**Draco: Anyway Review before I smack this little girl. *runs away***

**Mo: Who you calling a little girl! *Chases him***

**MoMo :)**


	3. Phone call

**Author- MoMo Uchiha**

**Pairing- HermionexDraco HarryxLuna**

**Warning- There might be some swearing.**

**Summary- Hermione and Ron have a fight at the end of fifth year and are no longer friends. Instead of going over to the Burrow for the rest of the summer, she invites Harry and Luna to her gladly except, not knowing they will have someone else waiting there for them to.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. If I did then I would be rich and I'm not so yeah.**

**Last Chapter:**

_"Of course." Luna got off and walked over to the beds. Harry layed down in the spot next to her and soon enough he fell alseep from the exhaustion. Luna watched him sleep for a few more minutes before deciding she should go to sleep to._

_"Well they were tierd." Draco stated the obvious._

_"They didn't even stay up for dinner." Hermione shook her head and grabbed Draco's hand. "Come on." She pulled him down the ladder and down the stairs to the kitchen. "Sit down i'll make something small for us."_

_"Okay, wait Mia, what's this?" Draco held up a piece of paper. Hermione grabbed it out of his hand and read it._

_"My parents already left." Hermione sounded upset. "Without even saying good-bye."_

"Come on Mia it's okay. Remember you have a owl you could send them a letter or something." Draco pulled her into a hug. She quickly hugged him back and than retracted from is embrace.

"I'll make some dinner now." Hermione sighed and walked over to the fridge. She felt like someone was watching her so she descreatly looked over at Draco. He was watching every mve she made. There was a bright blush on his face, at this Hermione also blushed a deep red. She continued rummaging through the fridge, until she found some left over meat loaf from the night before.

She took it out and seperated it onto two plates, before putting one in the microwave to heat up. Hermione then walked over to the table with the other plate of meat loaf, which wasn't heated up, and started to eat. Draco looked at her wierd.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Why aren't you heating yours up?" He asked back

"Becasue I like my meat loaf cold. It is better then when it is warm. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." Hermione took another bite of her delisous meal. Draco chuckled at her before looking at the microwave. He soon became entranced by it, he didn't even notice when Hermione took it out.

"Here." She set the plate infront of him, making him return to earth.

"Thank you." He muddered.

"Did the infamous Draco Malfoy just say thank you too a muggle-born?" Asked hermione playfully. Draco scowled at her.

"Granger, I am past all that blood status crap. I have been for awhile now. Looking back I find it was really stupid" He said sternly.

"Okay, Okay. Sorry." Hermione put her hands in front of her in surrender. She returned to eating her meal, as did Draco. After they were finished they headed to the living room.

"Okay now what are we gunna do? Harry and Luna are still asleep."Draco stated, while sitting on the surprisingly soft couch as Hermione sat in her arm chair by the fire place.

"I don't know, why don't we have a late night swim in my outdoor pool?" The brunette suggested. Draco thought about it for a minutes or two before deciding it couldn't hurt.

"Okay." He agreed. Draco got out of his seat and walked over to her, he held out his hand. Hermione looked at it skeptically as if he did something to it. Draco chuckled and grabbed her hand that was rested on the left arm. As their hands touched they both felt a spark. _'Well that was strange.' _Hermione thought to herself. _'Holy shit what just happened?'_ Draco thought. They tryed their hardest to ignore it as they walked up the stairs to go to the attic.

Hermione got thinking. _' I guess it all started when he breathed on my neck and made me shiver and now this. Could this be a sign? No surely not. He would never like me back, plus we were enemis for 5 years. This is all to confusing to me.' _The girl was so caught upi in her thoughts that she didn't notice they were already in the attic. To her surprise Luna and Harry were wide awake.

"Hey guys. Good sleep?" Hermione wriggled her eyebrows, making both of her fellow gryffindor's blush a deep crimson color. She laughed as she walked over to her red dresser and serched through it for her swim suit. Hermione had always kept her summer attire up here in this dresser ever since her parents had it fixed up for her. SHe was very greatful to have more space for her friends to come over for the night. She finally found it and held it tightly in her hand as she stood before all of friends. "Luna, Harry do you guys want to come swimming with me and Draco?" She questioned.

Harry's face turned to one of cunfusion. "But Mia, it's dark outside and plus I can't go anyway, I don't have swim trunks. I was never able to go swimming at the Dursley's." As soon as those words left Harry's mouth a pair of sky blue swim shorts were thrown at his face by Draco. He looked over at the blonde with a thankful expression on his face. Draco nodded to the raven haired boy.

"You see Harry we are going to do a thing I like to call Late night swimming in my backyard pool and now you have things to swim in. So what do ya guys say?" Hermione asked hopeful.

Luna storde over to her trunk that she still hadn't unpacked and searched through it for her swim suit. Finally her hand retracted holding a blue piece of fabric. Hermione smiled at the look on the blonde girls face. "Of coiurse, i'm in Mia." Luna smiled and walked over to her best girlfriend.

"Yeah I guess i'm in too." Harry muddered. He actually liked the idea of going swimming with Luna. He had had a crush on her ever since the beginning of the their 5th year when they had met in the carrige and She told him that he wasn't crazy, that she could see them to. He smiled to himself but it didn't go unnoticed by Draco.

Hermine cleared her throat. "Okay me and Luna will be changing in my room. You guys can change in here." Hermione grabbed Luna by the wrist and dragged her to the trap like door. She only let go of her to let her go down the ladder. Luna chuckled and walked over to Hermione's bedroom openin the door anfd lookig in, she looked around and even though this wasn't the first time she was in the brunettes room she was still amazed.

Hermione's bed was a huge King size. It had bright neon pillows at the head board and a big black comforter. The head and foot boards were a chestnut brown. Hermione had a small book shelf beside her bedside table, that if you pulled a certin book the shelf would move and behind it in the wall was another bookshelf with all of her school books. On her bedside table she had a lamp and a notebook, on top of her notebook sat her cellphone. On the other side of her room was a huge desk and a walk in closet. All of her furniture was a chestnut brown. Her carpet was a black, which played in her favour when she spilled somethingin her room. her walls were a neon purple like her pillows. Overall her room was very beautiful. All of a sudden Hermione's cellphone started playing American Idiot by Green Day. Hermione lunged for it and flipped it open. Luna laughed and started putting her swim suit on.

(Hermione,** Eric**, _Miley, _Joshua)

"Hello?"

**"Hey Babygirl, it's Eric."**

"Eric! Oh god I miss you. What's up?"

**"Nothing much, but I'm having a conference call with Miles and Josh and I was wondering if you would like to conference in on it?"**

"Of course I would, silly."

**"Kay hold on..."**

"Mimi? Are you there?"

"I'm here. How are you guys?"

_"Good as can be but we all miss you terribly."_

**"Yo, she's write girl. Hey do you think we could all get toghether on wednesday and have a sleepover in you club house?"**

"Ummmm, sure you can but I also have some friends from my boarding school here too, so it willl be a tight squeeze."

_"Yes we finally get to meet some of your other friends!"_

"Yeah I wonder what they're like?"

"They are great, you guys will love them. But now that that is settled I have to let you all go because I'm going swimming with them."

**"In the dark?"**

"Awwie yeh. Bye I love ya guys."

"Love ya too."

_"Love yeh."_

**"Love you too babygirl."**

Hermione hung up and smiled. Eric, Miley and Josh were her childhood bestfriends. Mimi was what Josh and Miley called her all of the time, but Eric called her babygirl because he thought it suit her and they were like brother and sister. Eric was also gay and had a boyfriend named Seth, so he could help her with all of her problems no matter what and he was the only one who knew she was a withc out of her muggle friends. She adored them so much. Luna cleared her throat, startling her. "Righ so i'll get changed." When she finished changing she looked over herself in the mirror beside Luna. Hermione wore and dark green bikini and Luna wore a light blue one peice that had a drooping back.

There was a knock at the bedroom door and it opened a crack as Harry's head stuck through it. "You girls almost done?" He questioned. The girls nodded and grabbed fresh folded towels off of Hermione's bed. She grabbed two extra. Hermione wrapped hers around her body, while she slung the other two over her arm. Luna just slung her towel over her arm, seeing as she was getting kinda hot in this room. They exited the room and made there way, with the boys, to the pool.

**A/N:**

**Hey I know I have made you guys wait for the next chapter but I was having trouble figuring out what I wanted to do next. As you can tell there are Three new characters, Eric, Miley, and Josh they are all my own. Yes I made a Eric gay and the only one who new about Hermione's seceret**** but you will find out about that soon I promise. I hope you liked it and Please Review.**

**MoMo Uchiha :)**

**P**

**L  
>E<br>A  
>S<br>E**

R  
>E<br>V  
>I<br>E  
>W<p> 


	4. Confrontation

**Author- MoMo Uchiha**

**Pairing- HermionexDraco HarryxLuna**

**Warning- There might be some swearing.**

**Summary- Hermione and Ron have a fight at the end of fifth year and are no longer friends. Instead of going over to the Burrow for the rest of the summer, she invites Harry and Luna to her gladly except, not knowing they will have someone else waiting there for them to.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. If I did then I would be rich and I'm not so yeah.**

**Last Chapter:**

_Hermione hung up and smiled. Eric, Miley and Josh were her childhood bestfriends. Mimi was what Josh and Miley called her all of the time, but Eric called her babygirl because he thought it suit her and they were like brother and sister. Eric was also gay and had a boyfriend named Seth, so he could help her with all of her problems no matter what and he was the only one who knew she was a withc out of her muggle friends. She adored them so much. Luna cleared her throat, startling her. "Righ so i'll get changed." When she finished changing she looked over herself in the mirror beside Luna. Hermione wore and dark green bikini and Luna wore a light blue one peice that had a drooping back._

_There was a knock at the bedroom door and it opened a crack as Harry's head stuck through it. "You girls almost done?" He questioned. The girls nodded and grabbed fresh folded towels off of Hermione's bed. She grabbed two extra. Hermione wrapped hers around her body, while she slung the other two over her arm. Luna just slung her towel over her arm, seeing as she was getting kinda hot in this room. They exited the room and made there way, with the boys, to the pool._

"So Mia mind tellin' us what that phone was about?" Luna asked then Canon balled into the deep end of the pool. Hermione smiled and unwrapped her towel from around herself. She put it on the ground and turned back to the pool. The boys had already jumped in and Draco was openly staring at how beautiful Hermione was. Hermione smiled again and dived into the pool, swimming over to where Draco was and circling his legs, effectivly scaring the shit out of him. She popped up on the other side of the pool where Luna was and started to laugh.

"You know Drake if you continue staring like that people might think you like me." She said as she calmed from her laughing spree. Draco's face turned a dark crimson color. Hermione smirked, knowing she had offically made him speechless.

Harry decided to interject. "What phone call?" He asked Hermione curiously.

Hermione sighed. "The phone call was a conference between me and my three childhood best friends who are muggles. They are going to come over on wednesday for a sleepover and that means we have to go shopping tomorrow. I can't wait for you guys to meet them, you will love them. Also Eric is gay, if any of you make fun of my brother you will be sorry." Hermione said in a serious tone. After a few seconds of processing this infromation Luna started a splashing war.

After a long splashing war and when everyone was a prune, the four of them decided it was time to turn in. They walked through the sliding back door, Draco drying his hair, Harry wrapping his towel around his waist and Luna and Hermione with their towels over their shoulders shivering their asses off. Draco put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulled her to his side, Harry doing the same with Luna. Teh boys walked the girls upstairs to Hermione's bed room to get changed.

"Mia, my pj's are up in the attic and I am to lazy to get them. Do you think I could-" Luna was cut off when there was fabric thrown on her face. SHe laughed and quickly changed. Hermione was still going through her drawers trying to find her favourite tank top and pj shorts.

"Ah Ha found them!" Hermione shouted to no one in praticular. She pulled off her swim suit and changed into her pj's happily. She turned to Luna and saw the her own pj's looked great on the blonde. "You look great Luna." She complimented. Luna was wearing ong blue flannal pants with clouds on them and a Yellow t-shirt. Hermione smiled.

"As do you." Luna replied. Hermione was wearing a black tank-top and white flannal pj shorts. Luna laughed. "Time for bed." With theat said the girls left Herione's bedroom and made their way down the hall, up the ladder and through the door. When they entered Draco and Harry were laying on the beds, staring at the ceiling and talking to each other. Draco looked over at the girls when he heard the trap door click shut.

"Hey girls you ready for bed?" He asked. He shifted over in one bed to give room to one of the girls, Harry doing the same on his air mattress. luna automaticly wne tover to Harry's bed and got under the covers. They both fell asleep quickly. "I guess you have to share my bed." Draco smirked and lifted up the covers for her. Hermione shook her head, a small smile playing at her lips. She hopped in and pulled the blackent up to her chin.

That night she had a tough time getting to sleep, seeing as she found herself even more attracted to the male sleeping soundly next to her. Somehow when Draco had fallen asleep he shifted so he was facing her backand pulled her to him. This made it even more difficult for her to fall asleep. She has been tense ever since he had put his arm around her waist. _'Mabey I should just accept that I like Draco malfoy?' _She contemplated this, while watching the clock change numbers from 2:00 to 2:01. _'I really should get to sleep.' _

**The Next Morning:**

Hermione woke up and tryed to streach only to find out she couldn't. She opened her eyes and came face to chest. She hadn't realized Draco was shirtless until now, not even last night whn he was cuddling up to her. Hermione blushed and nudged Draco. After three times she finally got him to wake up. His eyes widen when he realized the position they were in. He had his arms tightly around Hermione's waist and had her flush against his chest. "Ummm... Drake could you let go of me now?" The brunette asked seriously.

Draco blushed. "Y- yeah s- sure." He studdered. Hermione smirked and got up as soon as he let go of her. she smoothed out her pj's and looked over to the other air mattress. Luan and Harry were missing. "Where did they go?" Draco voiced her wonder.

Hermione shrugged adn walked over to her dresser. She searched the drawers for a relaxed outfit remembering she had to go shopping today. She found an outfit and scooped it up into her arms, as she turned back to Draco. "I have no clue. Get dressed and meet me down in the kitchen." She walked over to the trap door and bent over to open it.

"Your not in the least worried about them?" Draco asked while watching her intently.

"Nope, not at all." Hermione climbed down the ladder, leaving Draco looking at the spot she was just in. He smiled an dgot up to get dressed.

Hermione walked down the hall to the bathroom and walked into it, forgetting to lock the door behind her. She turned the water in the shower on and stripped of her pj's. She then stepped in under the hot water. She sighed as the water loosened her muscels.

She was in there for at least 5 minute when she heard the door open after she turned the water off. _'I thought I locked the door?'_ "Whose there?" She asked.

"Sorry Mia I just needed to brush my teeth." Hermione heard Harry say.

"It's okay. Could you hand me my towel off of the counter?" She asked pushing her hand out of the shower curtin. She felt a soft fabric in her hand, meaning it was her towel. She brought it in and wrapped it around herself, stepping out of the shower. "Morning Harry." she stated.

"Morning. Hey when your done there is breakfast on the table. Me and Luna made it." Harry told her. Making breakfast wasn't anything new to him because he had to do it every morning at the Dursley's. Now that he thought of it, the Dursley's were probably mad that he left without telling them. He didn't really car eat this presant moment. He turned on the water, dipped his tooth brush under it, put tooth paste on it and started brushing his teeth.

Hermione smiled. "It's Luna and I." She corrected him. " And thank you Harry, but why didn't you wake me up?" She asked. Hermione walked behind the changing wall and started drying off. She pulled on her underwear and bra and socks, her dark blue skinni jeans, black tank top and white half t-shirt, with zebra strips on it. She then hung her toel up and came to stand beside Harry to share the mirrior. She put her hair into a high pony tail and put ona touch of natural make-up.

"I didn't wake you up because you looked comfortable where you were." Harry teased. Hermione sent a glare towards him and opened the door. Harry spit and rinsed his mouth and tooth brush.

"Come on i'm starved." Hermione laughed and followed him out. He walked infront of her for a minute before he felt something or rather someone jump on his back. He quickly caught the persons legs before he dropped them.

"Hermione! What are you doing!" Harry asked shocked.

"Getting you to give me a piggyback ride." Hermione laughed and slung her arms around his neck holding on tighter as they went down the stairs.

"Next time just ask becasue you scared the shit out of me." Harry rounded the corner into the hall way, walked down the hall way and into the kitchen. There sitting at the table was Luna and Draco.

"To the table." Hermione ordered her best friend. Harry laughed and walked over to the table. Draco looked up from his food and laughed at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked Hermione.

"Reciving a piggy back from one of my best friends and stealing your bacon." Hermine grabbed the peice of bacon Draco had sticking out of his mouth and popped it into hers. She smiled at his shocked look and ushered for Harry to take her to the hallway. Harry walked into the requested place and set her down. When she was set down gently on the ground she grabbed her car keys from the hook beside the front door. Harry gave her a confused look and followed her back into the kitchen.

"Hurry up with your breakfast guys! We have some shopping to do!" The brunette exclaimed. Harry adn Draco groaned, while Luna clapped excitedly.

"I can't wait to see your muggle mall." The blonde girl jumped out of her chair.

"Well you are gonna be amazed because it is awsome. More awsome then Draco." Hermione smirked. Draco gasped and put his hand to his heart in mock hurt.

"You wound me." Draco threw his head back and gasped for air. Hermione smacked his arm playfully. Harry and Luna were watching the interaction with a smil on their faces. To them, Draco and Hermione looked like the perfect couple.

"Yeah Yeah. It was intentional. Anyway, come on we need to go! Come see my car." Hermione skipped out of the room, Luna following closely behind her.

"I call shotgun!." Draco shouted out to them.

"Awwwww man i was just about to call that." Harry whined. Draco stuck his tounge out at him childishly and ran out of the house. Harry shook his head and followed.

**At The Mall:**

Hermione, Draco, Lun and Harry had gotten everything on the list of things they needed. Three new air matresses and some junk food, with Hermione buying them some muggle clothesd for themselves. Now they were sitting at the food court eatign their lunch.

Hermione suddenly spotted someone she wish wasn't here. She tried to hide behind Draco but was unsuccessful.

"Where have you been all my life Hermione?" Dan tried to flirt with her. Dan was a local bully who just so happens to fav taken a liking to Hermione. hermione did not like this. She stood up and moved away before he could bring her into a hug.

"Hiding from you." She stated. Dan's face fell slightly.

"Come on 'Mione. Don't be like that." He reached out, took hold of her chin and brought her face close to his. Hermione turned her head before he could kiss her on the lips and he ended up kissing her cheek. Draco sensing her discomfort, stepped in. He cleared his throat. Dan snapped out of it and turned his head. He sneered at the man who interuppted him. "Who are you?" Dan snapped.

"I don't think I have had the pleasure of introducing myself, i'm Draco malfoy, Hermione's boyfriend" Draco stuck his hand out towards the man infront of him. Dan looked at it with disgust. Hermione's eyes widened and she ripped her head out of his grasp. She ran behind Draco and grabbed his shirt. She buried her face in his back. The hand that wasn't stuck out infront of him, reached behind himself and grasped Hermione's side and brought her closer to him.

"Mione's boyfriends ey?" Draco nodded and tightened his grip on Hermione when Dan stepped closer. "How come she never told me, then?"

"I'm sure she would have if she had the time. You see she if busy getting her house ready for a family reunion." Draco explained.

"You know I don't really believe you. So hand her over." Dan demanded, stepping even closer. Draco took a step backwards taking Hermione with him. She still had her face buried in his back.

"That I will not do." Draco said his voice fluent. Dan growled and stepped forward. Draco took another stepp back, giving Harry enough space to get inbetween them. He slid in and stood his ground.

"Who the hell are you?" Dan snapped.

"Harry Potter, one of Hermione Granger's best friend." Harry offered his hand. Dan pushed it aside and jabbed a finger in his chest.

"How come I don't know about you guys, huh? Why hasn't she told me?"

"Mabey it is because she is scared of you and doesn't want to talk to you. You are a big bully and need to leave her alone before I beat the shit out of you right here in the middle of the mall." Draco said from behind Harry. He had turned around pullign Hermine to his chest in one movement.

"I would like to see you try." Dan smirked. Draco went to step forward but was stopped by Harry putting his arm out and Hermione holding on tighter.

"We are not doing this here or anywhere for that matter. We are gonna leave and you are going to leave Hermione alone or you will find out just how much we could all hurt you." Luna finally spoke up. Dan looked at her determind expression and was surprised that a girl actually stood up to him. He walked away.

"Thank you guys." Hermione spoke from Draco's chest. "But Draco you didn't have to do that." Hermine said.

"Yes I did. He was making you uncomfortable." Draco lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes.

"But now every time he comes around me we are gonna have to act like a couple." Hermione looked back.

"Is that a problem?" Draco teased."

"No." Hermine said simply.

**A/N:**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am starting the next one as we speak. Please review.**

**MoMo :)**


	5. Coming home and wreastling

**Author- MoMo Uchiha **

**Pairing- HermionexDraco HarryxLuna **

**Warning- There might be some swearing. **

**Summary- Hermione and Ron have a fight at the end of fifth year and are no longer friends. Instead of going over to the Burrow for the rest of the summer, she invites Harry and Luna to her gladly except, not knowing they will have someone else waiting there for them to. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. If I did then I would be rich and I'm not so yeah. **

**Last Chapter:**

_How come I don't knwo about you guys, huh? Why hasn't she told me?" _

_"Mabey it is because she is scared of you adn doesn't want to talk to you. You are a big bully and need to leave her alone before I beat the shit out of you right here in the middle of the mall." Draco said from behind Harry. He had turned around pullign Hermine to his chest in one movement. _

_"I would like to see you try." Dan smirked. Draco went to step forward but was stopped by Harry putting his arm out and Hermione holding on tighter. _

_"We are not doing this here or anywhere for that matter. We are gonna leave and you are going to leave Hermione alone or you will find out just how much we could all hurt you." Luna finally spoke up. Dan looked at her determind expressiona dn was surprised that a girl actually stood up to him. He walked away. _

_"Thank you guys." Hermione spoke from Draco's chest. "But Draco you didn't have to do that." Hermine said. _

_"Yes I did. He was making you uncomfortable." Draco lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes. _

_"But now every time he comes around me we are gonna have to act like a couple." Hermione looked back. _

_"Is that a problem?" Draco teased." _

_"No." hermine said simply._

"Come on guys we need to get back to my house and rearrange the attic!" Hermione pulled her friends out of the food court and out of the Mall to her red sports car. Draco smiled to her and got in the passenger side. Harry and Luna got in together in the back, while Hermione got in the drivers side.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Harry shouted putting his hands in the air. Hermione crancked the music up as loud as it would go and turned on her favourite song at this moment, Fallout by Marianas Trench. Hermione smiled as big as she could. She started singing the song as she pulled out of the mall parking lot.

**(Fallout by Marianas Trench) **

An empty room,  
>I'm empty too<br>And everything reminds me of you  
>So many things<br>I shouldn't have missed  
>The more that I push<br>And the more you resist  
>It's easy to say it's for the best<br>When you want more  
>While you leave me with less<p>

I know you're fine, but what do I do?  
>I know you're fine, but what do I do?<p>

I'm awake, and trying  
>While you're sleeping like a baby<br>Beside him  
>I'm on the ledge while you're so<br>God damn polite and composed  
>And I know you see me,<br>And you're making it look so easy  
>What comes and goes,<br>I'd go without

I know you're fine but what about  
>(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout (fallout)<br>Through the Fallout  
>(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout, (fallout)<br>You're the fallout

Well now there's him,  
>And now there's me<br>The secrets you give  
>And the secrets you keep<br>And nevertheless  
>It's never you let<br>The more that I give  
>And the less that I get<br>Don't tell me to fight,  
>To fight for you<br>After this long, I shouldn't have to

I know you're fine, but what do I do?  
>I know you're fine, but what do I do?<br>I'm awake, and trying  
>While you're sleeping like a baby<br>Beside him  
>I'm on the ledge while you're so<br>God damn polite and composed  
>And I know you see me,<br>And you're making it look so easy  
>What comes and goes,<br>I'd go without

I know you're fine but what about  
>(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout (fallout)<br>Through the Fallout  
>(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout, (fallout)<p>

I know you're fine but what about  
>(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout (fallout)<br>Through the Fallout  
>(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout, (fallout)<br>You're the fallout

I know you're fine, but what do I do?  
>I know you're fine, but what do I do?<p>

I know you're fine but what about  
>(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout (fallout)<br>Through the Fallout  
>(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout, (fallout)<p>

I know you're fine but what if I  
>(Fallout)<br>I'm awake, and trying  
>While you're sleeping like a baby<br>Beside him  
>I'm on the ledge while you're so<br>God damn polite and composed

(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout (fallout)  
>Through the Fallout<br>(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout, (fallout)  
>Through the Fallout<br>(Fallout) FALLOUT (fallout)  
>FALLOUT<p>

Hermione turned into her driveway as the song ginished it's final note. She turned the car off and sat back in her seat laughing. She loved driving her car with the top down and the music cranked all the way up. Sure she got looks from people in the street at the music she listened to because some of it was not sutible for younger kids. She usually had Lil Wayne, Eminem, or One Direction blasting. When she put One Direction on when she would be driving down the street, girls would scream. It was crazy.

"Mione? You there?" Harry was waving a hand infront of her face. She flinched back at the closness. "You left us. What's up?" He asked

Hermione turned around in her seat to see Harry better. "Yeah I was just thinking about my car. Speaking of which it needs a car wash." Hermione said the last part to herself.

Draco perked up at this. "What's a car wash?" He asked excitedly. For a minute Hermione thought he was insane but then she remembered that he was a pureblood wizard not a half-blood or muggle. She shook her head and laughed. "It is a muggle way of wasking a car. But I like doing it by hand, you know with sponges and buckets and water." Hermione replied. Draco smiled. "Can I help?" He asked. Hermine nodded and opened her glove box. She pulled a CD out and closed it.

"Let's get everything inside." She said. Hermione jumped over the side of her car and landed on the pavement. She thought this was easier then waisting three seconds opening the door. She skipped around to the trunk and opened it up. The three other Hogwarts students were by her side ready to take somethings in.

"Muggles have some pretty nifty things." Draco said. Hermione, Harry and Luna stared at him in disbelife. "What?" He asked.

"Did the Pureblood Draco Malfoy just say Muggles have nifty things? Are you actually liking Muggle lifestyle?" Hermione asked him. Draco's face turned red in embarassment. He nodded. "Well boy's and girls this is a signifigant moment. Draco Malfoy likes Muggles." They burst out laughing as Hermione started to pass the bags to people to take in. When they got inside Harry turned around to face Hermione. "Where are we supposed to put them?" He asked. Hermione shook her head. "Just put them into the kitchen. Best get the food away first." She replied. They walked down the hallway from the door to the Kitchen. The four put the bags down and sat down in the chairs. "I will be right back." Hermione said and before anyone could protest.

She walked into the living room and up to her huge speakers. She pulled the CD out of it's case and popped it in. She pressed play and her favourite band One Direction, What makes you beautiful came on. She skipped back into the kitchen singing with Liam. "Okay lets get the food and junk away." Hermione said. "Fridge stuff first." She added. They started to put the stuff away with Hermione and Luna singing the words to the songs on the CD.

**...Time Skip...**

"Whoa...We are finally done." Harry said falling into a chair in the living room as Hermione turned off the music.

"You realize that they are comign tomorrow and suppossedly so is Ronald." Luna stated. Hermione's eyes widened.

"I totally forgot about that! What are we going to do?" She asked panicked. She sat down on the couch and looked out the window.

"Don't worry we still out number him and if we have to we will owl some of the order." Harry told her, rubbing her back as he sat down beside her.

"I want my friends safe. No matter what it takes I will protect them." Hermione said as the doorbell rang. She stood up and slowly walked to the door. She looked out the peep hole and smiled. She turned to Harry and nodded. He nodded back and sat down indicating the other two should sit too. Hermione opened the door. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow!" She exclaimed.

"We decided to come early because we thought we shoudl get some practicing in tonight. The more we have the better prepared for our gig on thursday night." Eric said.

"Wait, we have a gig" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yeah we have one at the pub down the street." Joshua said.

"Wow this is so cool. Well, come in and you can meet my friends from school." Hermione said. She moved out of the way so that her best friends from her childhood could come into her home. They set their bags at the end of the stairs and she walked them inot the livingroom, Where Draco and Harry were now wreastling around on the floor and Luna was cheering Harry on. "Come on Drake you can kick his ass!." Hermione called out. Immediantly the two boys on the floor stopped and looked up at her, their faces turning bright red.

"Oh!" Harry scrambled up into a sitting position. "We...Uh...ummm...Didn't see you come in." He rubbed the back of his head.

Draco sat up, one arm resting on his raised knee. "I was totally kicking his ass! Why did you stop us?" He whined.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Draco, Luna, Harry I would like you guys to meet my childhood best friends...

**A/N: **

**I know it has been awhile since I last updated and I am so so so sorry. I hope you liked it and please please review!**

**MoMo :)**


	6. Band Practise

**Author- MoMo Uchiha **

**Pairing- HermionexDraco HarryxLuna **

**Warning- There might be some swearing. **

**Summary- Hermione and Ron have a fight at the end of fifth year and are no longer friends. Instead of going over to the Burrow for the rest of the summer, she invites Harry and Luna to her gladly except, not knowing they will have someone else waiting there for them to. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. If I did then I would be rich and I'm not so yeah. **

**Last Chapter:**

_"Oh!" Harry scrambled up into a sitting position. "We...Uh...ummm...Didn't see you come in." He rubbed the back of his head._

_Draco sat up, one arm resting on his raised knee. "I was totally kicking his ass! Why did you stop us?" He whined. _

_Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Draco, Luna, Harry I would like you guys to meet my childhood best friends..._

* * *

><p>"Hi, my name is Miley." A girl with straight brown hair and blonde highlights said, waving franticly.<p>

"My name is Eric." A tall dark haired boy said.

"I'm Joshua, but you can call me Josh." A smaller boy with dirty blonde hair said.

Draco, Harry and Luna stood up beside each other. Luna and Harry smiled, but Draco was still skeptical about them.

"I'm Harry Potter!" Harry said excitedly. Eric looked at him then to Hermione giving her a look. She just nodded and laughed.

"I'm Luna Lovegood." Luna said in her dreamy voice.

Draco still had his arms crossed and he looked at Hermione. She glared at him and he sighed. "I'm Draco Malfoy." He said with no emotion in his voice. Hermione shook her head and face palmed.

"Wait, aren't you the guy who bullyed our 'Mione for the first five years at her school?" Josh asked. Eric semed to stiffen at the realization.

"Yeah I am." Draco said. "What the difference?" He asked. Hermione watched as eric stepped forward a couple steps as if warning Draco to approach him.

"Come on guys this is not the time." Hermione said.

"Yeah, as much as I would love to see this unfold it's really not the time or place." Luna said. All the magical kids tured to look at her with a surprised expression. "What?" She asked.

Harry smiled. "Nothing, just nothing." He said to her. Hermione watched this and she smiled. They looked like the perfect couple. She wished she had someone to be with like that but sadly her crush for Ron had disipated when he called her the 'M' word. She grimced when she remebered this.

"You know Luna, you surprise us all the time." Draco muddered, more to himself then anyone else. Hermione chuckled.

Hermione looked around at all of her friends. Her summer seemed complete now. But there was the slight problem that Eric seemed to not like Draco. Even though she had just become friends wiht him she thought of him as a friend, that she was slowly developing a small crush for. She looked at each of her childhood friends. She loved them so much. Eric was still looking at Draco as if h ecould attack anyminute. His bright blue eyes scanned over the blonde and Hermione got a bad feeling in her stomach. Eric's hair swirled with him as he turned to look at her and give her a thumbs down. She sighed in relife. That was good then. She redircted her eyes to his hair again. It was in a justin Beiber cut but he had had it all his life even before Justin Beiber had it. So Justin stole it off of Eric. She giggled a bit and looked at his outfit. He was wearing a black ACDC shirt and black baggy pants with a silver chain hanging down. His shoes were DC black skateboard shoes. And he held his skateboard against his side. She shook her head amuzed.

She looked over to Miley. Miley was a very bubbly person in general, although you could not tell that by her clothes. The entire band wore almost the same clothes and some people thought it was scary. She wore black baggy pants, like Eric's. But she had red laces' laced through the sides. Her shirt was a long and baggy plain black tank top with a round neck. On her hands she donned her fingerless gloves with metal on the knuckles. She alway wore these because once at school someone jumped her and started beating the shit out of her. Of course me and the guys jumped in the help her but she juts started wailing on him when we pulled him off of her. So now she wore them everyday to remind people that if she were to punch you, even though it hurt without them, it would give more pain then you could amagine. Her shoes were black nike hi-tops and the front of her pants were tucked into the lip of her shoes that was by her laces'. Her hair was straightened and came down to her hips. It was dark brown with blonde hi-lights in it. Her bangs stopped just above her eye brows. Her make-up was simple. She had black eyeliner and black eyeshadow on and she donned blood red lipstick. Hermione nodded her approval and turned to Josh.

Josh was one of those people who just looked scary to begin with. He had always wore this kind of clothing and he was the one who got the band wearing it. He had black skinnis on and his shoes were black DC hi-tops. His shirt was a loose and hanging Aerosmith shirt. He also had a chain hanging from his pants but it was shorter then Eric's. Josh had a looked on his face as he watched Harry make his way over to me. Hermione has always known Josh liked her and she had told him she only wanted to be friends and he would always get jealous about stupid stuff. Hermione thought it was stupid.

She directed her attention to Harry who had just come up bside her and wrapper hsi arm around her waist. He leaned over to her ear adn whispered to her. "What are we doing now? We can't just stand here all day." He straighted back up as Draco cm over to the other side of me. I shook my ead, they were only doing this so they could start a fight with my other boys. Draco draped his arm around my shoulders.

"We have to practice." I whispered back pointing between herself and her band. She slipped out of their grip and 2walked to her band. "Okay we will go practice now." She said with a funny look on her face. She gestured towards the basement. They all made their way down and Hermione's classmates sat on the couch across from all of their equipment. Hermione walked over to her electric guitar and slung it around her shoulders. She plugged the amp cord into it and walked behidn the microphone stand in the front. Miley walked to the left of her and picked up her bas guitar she fiddled with the the tunning and plugged it into her own amp, before standing behind a mic. Eric walked to the left of Hermione and stood behind his keyboard. He fixed his micro phone and stood up straight. Josh grabbed his drumsticks off of the table by the couch and walked to the drums. He sat down and hit the symbol's. Something he did before every prctice.

Hermione turned to her band mates. "What song should we start with?" She asked them in a quiet voice so Draco, Harry and Luna didn't hear.

"What about the one we just learned before you went to school?" Miley suggested. Hermione thought for a moment before she nodded and turned around. She smiled to her frieds sitting on the couch and eric started playing. Hermione took a deep breath before starting herself.

_**(Give Your Heart A Break-Demi Lovato)**_

_The day I first met you  
>You told me you'd never fall in love<br>But now that I get you  
>I know fear is what it really was<em>

Now here we are  
>So close yet so far<br>Haven't I passed the test  
>When will you realize<br>Baby, I'm not like the rest

Don't wanna break your heart  
>Wanna give your heart a break<br>I know you're scared it's wrong  
>Like you might make a mistake<br>There's just one life to live  
>And there's no time to wait, to waste<br>So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break<br>Oh yeah, yeah

On Sunday you went home alone  
>There were tears in your eyes<br>I called your cell phone, my love  
>But you did not reply<p>

The world is ours if we want it  
>We can take it if you just take my hand<br>There's no turning back now  
>Baby, try to understand<p>

Don't wanna break your heart  
>Wanna give your heart a break<br>I know you're scared it's wrong  
>Like you might make a mistake<br>There's just one life to live  
>And there's no time to wait, to waste<br>So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break<p>

There's just so much you can take  
>Give your heart a break<br>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
>Oh yeah, yeah<p>

When your lips are on my lips  
>And our hearts beat as one<br>But you slip out of my fingertips  
>Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh<p>

Don't wanna break your heart  
>Wanna give your heart a break<br>I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake  
>There's just one life to live<br>And there's no time to wait, to waste  
>So let me give your heart a break<br>(Let me give your heart a break)

'Cause you've been hurt before  
>I can see it in your eyes<br>You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise  
>Don't wanna break your heart<br>Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache  
>So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break<br>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

There's just so much you can take  
>Give your heart a break<br>Let me give your heart a break (your heart), your heart a break (a break)  
>Oh yeah, yeah<p>

The day I first met you  
>You told me you'd never fall in love<p>

Hermione stopped singing and she heard claps from the kids on the couch. "Thanks." She said into the mic. She was still worried about everything that had happened today and everything that was going to happen tomorrow. "Why don't be practice tomorrow morning?" She asked. "I am tired and I just want to go to bed." She shot a look towards her friends on the couch. They nodded back and stood up. making their way out of the basement and up stairs to the attic.

"Sure." Eric said. "I'm kinda tired myself." He added, not indicating that he had seen the look she gave the others.

It was settled everyone went up stairs to change, the girls changed in Hermione's room and the four boys changed in the clubhouse.

**(With boys)**

Draco walked over to his dresser and opened it, puilling out a pair of PJ pants. He walked to the far corner of the room and started changing. He stayed shirtless as always and he put his dirty clothes in his laundry basket, Hermione's parents let him borrow for the summer. He sat on the bed her Shared with Hermione because Luna and Harry had claimed th eother one and sighed.

"What's up Draco?" Harry asked him as he came out of the corner he was changing in.

Draco looked up at him. "Hermione's friends don't like me. And that Josh kid seems liek he like her." he said.

"Someone's jealous." Harry said with a sly smile on his face.

"Am not!" Draco said back a little to quickly. "Is it that obvious?" He asked.

"You like my sister that's okay...Just if you hurt her in anyway then be sure to know that I will kick your ass." Harry said and sat down on the bed he and Luna claimed the other night.

The latch on the trap door opened and the other two boys came in carrying their lugage. They closed the door and looked up. Draco stood up as did Harry, who was also shirtles. "Your gonna put a shirt on right?" Josh asked them. They two Hogwarts boys looked at each other and burst out laughing.

When they calmed down, Draco was holding on to Harry for support so he didn't fall. "Um...no." He stated.

"And why not?" Josh tested.

Draco smirked. "Why would I do that when Hermione practicly begged me to keep it off so she could look at my chest?" Draco teased. Next thing he knew he was on the floor getting punched by the guy. He layed there and let it happen becuase he was not the old Draco who just beat up a kid because he looked at him the wrong way. He was not going ot do that. Soon Josh was pulled off and held back by Eric. Harry helped Draco up.

"What's your problem?" Harry asked in a serious tone.

"Let's get this straight. Hermione is my girl and I do not appreciate you make your moves on her." Josh snarled back.

"She never mentioned she had a boyfriend." Draco said btu it was muffled by hs attempt at stopping his bloody nose.

Eric was still holding Josh back and Harry was trying to help Draco stop the bleeding when the girls came in laughing. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked Draco over and then turned to josh and Eric. "What the hell happened up here?" She almost shouted. Draco helplessly pointed at Josh, who was still on a war path. She walke dover to Draco and inspected his nose.

"He said something about you I didn't like." Josh growled back to her.

Hermione looked at Harry expecting some kind of awnser. "Hermione, you know that I would have done something if what he said was serious. He was only teasing eve I knew that. Then Josh started wailing on him." Harry told her.

Hermione turned to Josh and Eric and shook her head. "I want you too stay away from Draco." She then turned back to the blonde Slytherin. "And you too stay away from Josh. This is the last thing we need with everything going on right now." She added, knowing Draco and Harry would get it. She hated not telling her other friends what was going on but it was crustail to keep this secret. She didn't want them getting hurt.

Josh huffed and wrenched himself out of Erics grip. He made his way ot the matress he shared with Eric and Miley and layed down. Eric followed and soon all of her friends were in their beds. Hermione knew that id she layed down beside Draco like she had last ngiht then that would arise problems but she had no choice because there was no where else to sleep. Hermione slipped under the warm blanket and waited to see if Josh would say anything.

"Why are you sharing a bed with _him_?" Sure enough Hermione was ready for this.

"Because I have now where else to sleep and I have always slept on this air matress since the club house was perfected." She grumbled out and moved back into the warmness of the bed, which turned out to be Draco's back. SHe sighed butdidn't move because she had just gotten comfy.

Two hours later most of them were asleep and Hermione got up. When her friends from Hogwarts saw her stand up then they followed and they silently made their way down to the living room. Hermione and Draco settled into the couch, both wrapped in the blanket they were useing upstairs because it was cold. Luna was on one of th echairs beside the couch and Harry was lying on the floor. They were silent until Hermione spoke. "I don't know what we are going to do about tomorrow." She said.

"What is happening tomorrow?" A voice asked from the door. the four int he living room turned to the voice and Hermione relaxed. It was only Eric.

"Hey Eric, come sit down." She undid one side of the blanket, as Draco had the other one and Eric climbed in beside her and wrapped the blanket back up. The other three had wide eyes as she did this.

"So what's up?" He asked.

"Well you know how I told you about my 'best friend' Ronald Weasley?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Well at the end of last year he called me a Mudblood because I got him mad. Well I haven't talked to him since and Harry came here instead of going over ot The Burrow. Now he is made and he sent me and Harry a letter a couple days ago and he said that if Harry did not show up at his house by tomorrow then he was going to show up and it wasn't going to be pretty. So I have no clue what I am going to do because I can't use magic infront of Miley and Josh or any of the other muggles in the neighbourhood." Hermione finished explaining and she looked around the room. They all were lookign at her like she was crazy. "Guys it is okay. He knows." She told them.

"How?" Luna asked, looking at Eric trying to figure him out.

"Well last summer I was upstairs in my room practising for fifth year, because the ministry gave me premission, when this one disided it would be funny to scare me. He cnme in just as I blew up a plant I hated. He was so scared but after I had explained it to him he was fine." Hermione finished.

"Oh." Harry said more to himself then anyone else.

"Soooooo. What are we going to do?" Hermione asked again.

"I think we should just wait and see how it plays out. I mean if it comes down to it we will have to use magic but me and Draco will beat the shit out of him for you." Harry said reasuringly.

"That is so much more comforting." Hermione replied sarcasticly.

"Well I tried." Harry muddered.

**A/N: Hey hey my friends, So I hope you liked this chapter and I am just starting on the next chapter now so it should be up soonish. Please hit that lil button down there and review please.**

**Mo :)**


	7. Ron

**Author- MoMo Uchiha **

**Pairing- HermionexDraco HarryxLuna **

**Warning- There might be some swearing. **

**Summary- Hermione and Ron have a fight at the end of fifth year and are no longer friends. Instead of going over to the Burrow for the rest of the summer, she invites Harry and Luna to her gladly except, not knowing they will have someone else waiting there for them to. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. If I did then I would be rich and I'm not so yeah. **

**A/N: I lied! I am so sorry! I should have had this out way before now and I am guilty now. Please forgive me and read this chap.**

**Last Chapter:**

_"Soooooo. What are we going to do?" Hermione asked again._

_"I think we should just wait and see how it plays out. I mean if it comes down to it we will have to use magic but me and Draco will beat the shit out of him for you." Harry said reasuringly._

_"That is so much more comforting." Hermione replied sarcasticly. _

_"Well I tried." Harry muddered._

The light that shown through the small circle window in the attic, woke Hermione up. Her eyes flutter for a minute before she realized what day it was and she bolted into a sitting position. She took Draco with her, who had his arm wrapped around her waist and was now awake. Hermione looked down at his arm and over to him. Draco wa rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, a look of confusion on his face. "What'a happening?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head to him and moved his arm. Draco, who was just realizing where his arm was, retracted it quickly. "Nothing." She said before standing up and pulling her shirt down, as it had risen during her sleep. She blushed as she realized his eyes were on her. "Come on, let's go make breakfast." She held her hand out the help him up and he took it.

They made their way down to the kitchen and started looking for something to eat. "What do you think, Drake?" Hermione asked. She was looking through the fridge and she had seen a couple things she could make.

"I don't care, what ever you want." Draco replied as he leant aginst the counter and watched her.

Hermione nodded to herself and took a bunch of stuff out. "Okay than we are going to have bacon, eggs, sasages, and pancakes." She told him. She started with the pancakes pouring the mix into the bowl and adding the water since it was a 'just add water' pancake mix. She took out the frying pan and they both got cooking.

About an hour later the table was set, food was out and everyone was down stairs eating. "So what's on the agenda for today?" Miley asked.

Hermione looked around. "Well we could go swimming in the pool and drink lemonade." She suggested.

"Yeah! That would be awsome considering it is supposed to be like 40 degrees out there today." Josh replied. Draco shook his head and looked away. Hermione sighed.

"Alright then. As I am now finished I am going to change." Hermione said before taking off upstairs to her room. She hoped none of the girls followed her but to her dissappointment Luna and Miley did.

"Hey girl. What's wrong?" Miley asked.

Hermione shook her head and opened her closet doors. She started going through it to find her favourite bikini. She pulled out her black bikini with white skulls on it. "Nothing is wrong." She said to Luna who kept giving her a look as to say 'I know something is wrong.'

"Well you can't fool me. You will tell me sooner or later." Luna replied.

"She can't fool me either!" Miley said looking at Luna like she shouldn't even be here.

"Enough girls! I have enough to deal with, with Josh and Draco fighting, I do not need this." Hermione said changing into her bathing suit behind her changing wall.

"Alright." Miley said kinda defeated.

"There should be two other bikini's in there. Miley you can have then red oen and Luna you can have the blue one to wear." Hermione told them.

Twenty minutes later found the girls swimming in the pool waiting for the boys to come out. Hermione listened carefully to make sure no fighting was going on up there. But it proved hard because of the other two girls splashing around in the pool. Her mind wandered off and she found herelf thinking about what is gonna happen today when Ron shows up like he said he was.

Ron wasn't powerful at all but for all they know they could have some of his family on his side. She shook her head trying to clear the thoughts of her friends getting hurt out of her head but it didn't help so she got out of the pool and walked inside just as Eric, Josh and Harry were walking out. "Where's Draco?" Hermione asked suspisously.

"He is still getting ready." Harry said with truth evident in his voice.

Hermone nodded and walked into the kitchen where the back door leaded to. She desided that as long as she was in there she was headed in here that she should grab the lemonade. She walked over to the fridge and opened it. In it four two leter bottles of brisk lemonade in it. She took them out and set them on the counter. She opened the cupboard and as about to take out some glasses but someone else did it for her. She turned around to see Draco settign them on a tray he had pulled out.

"You don;t have to help me." SHe said pickign up the tray and attempting to pu the four bottles onto it.

Draco shook his head and took the bottles of lemonade from her and walked out side. Hermione followed shaking her head at the way he tried to help her all the time and always came out successful. She smiled as she put the tray on the table by the big oak tree. She stood up straight and looked at Draco.

"Do you want some?" She asked.

Draco shook his head no. "Not right now I am still full from breakfast." Hermione nodded and poured herself a glass before gulping it down fast. Draco waited until she had set it on the table to grab her hand and pull her over ot the pool. "Jump in together?" He asked her.

Hermione smiled at him and looked into the pool where her friends were all having fun not minding the two on the side. "Of course." With that said she pulled him in with her. She let go of his hand when she hit the water. She swam up to the surface and took a deep breath before she was pulled under again. She looked around and noticed Draco swimming away to the edge of the deep end. Staying under the water, Hermione followed him and whe he stopped at the wall she appeared right infront of him. All though she didn't think about how close they would be.

Her breath hitched as he stared into her eyes and she looked right back into his. They were a beautiful smoky grey. She didn't realize they had slowly moved in closer until she was called over by Josh, effectively bringing them back into the normal world. Hermione shyly turned away and smiled to herself before swimming over to Josh.

The day progressed on with much fun and slowly the sun was going down. "I think we should go in guys." Hermione suggested.

"Yeah." Harry agreed, helping Luna out of the pool.

Hermione looked around before following everyone into the house. She almost got the door closed when a figure appeared in her back yard. Hermione shuddered and tapped Harry's shoulder. Harry turned around and looked to where she was pointing. "He was serious. We need to get them away from here now. Eric!" Hermione turned around and gasped. Each of her muggle friends were being held back by a member of the weasley family. Hermione noticed Ginny holding Luna and she shook her head btu stopped when she saw Ginny wink and loosen her hold. Hermione didn't do anything but turn to Harry and Draco.

"Let's go." Harry said and pushed the back door open. "Ron why are you doing this?" He asked.

They heard foot steps and realized the people that had Hermione's friends had followed them. In a second Ron was infront of them. "I am doing this because you should be with me! How can you even think of being with this duffus?" Ron said pointing at Draco. The person in question turned to Hermione shocked.

Hermione blushed. "I only told you that I didn't want to be with you. I never said anythign about liking Drake. You are seriously twisted. I said I liked someoen else to get you off my back about why I broke up with you. It is your own fault that you lost me and Harry. You should have never called me a Mud-blood." She finished.

"Well you clearly like this death eater and I am not going to let you be with him. You are mine and no one elses! He did the most vilist things in the world and you still like him?"

"Ron what you are doing is below whatever he has ever done. Yes I like him but it is because I know him and I know what he is like and he will never be like you were with me. He won't hit me when I say I am tired and just want to go to bed not drink with him, unlike you."

Draco and Harry looked from Hermione to eachother before nodding and taking out their wands. Hermione put her hand up and stopped them. She lowered their wands and spoke, "Now I suggested you leave before I call the Auror's" She threatened.

Ron didn't listen to her and took his wand out. He shot a spell at Hermione and she had her wand out in less then a second. She deflected the curse and immobilized him. "Harry call the Auror's." She said dimly. She turned to face the others and saw that they were all sitting at the table in the kitchen. She laughed and walked in. "What are you guys doing?" She asked.

Ginny stood up and smiled brightly. "We were just explaining what wizards and witches are!"

"Yo! 'Mia why didn't you ever tell us?" Miley asked.

"Yeah!" Josh agreed.

"I alreay knew." Eric said.

Hermione shook her head. Why would he say that? "WHAT! Hermione you told him but not us?"

Hermione sighed. "No I did not tell him. He walked in on me casting a spell a last year."

"Oh." Miley replied.

Hermione walked over ot the table and lent on it, looking at the weasley's all around her table. "Now what exactly did Ron tell you guys?" She asked.

Ginny smirked and spoke, "Ron told us that you had joined the death eaters and had taken innocent muggles hostage. I never believed him but hey if it ment seeing you all again then I played along. So did everyone else. Why would Hermioen Granger, Gryffindor princess become and death eater?" Ginny laughed as did the rest of the weasley's.

Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Okay good because I really want to hurt him and that's not normal."

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and catching up. Hermione went to sleep that night with a clear and happy head knowing that none of her friends had actually turned on her.

**A/N: I know the ending was a little rushed but I wanted to give it to you. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's because I have a lot of family stuff goin' on and I had to put it on hold. I hope you enjoyed this and please review.**


	8. Blaise and the Order

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while but school is kicking me in the ass right now... Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and plz review and tell me what you think of the story so far. **

Hermione woke up with the sun in her eyes. She covered her eyes with her arm and groaned. She tried to roll over but found out that she couldn't. She knew exactly why she couldn't so she just layed there for a few more moments.

The aarm got tighter and she was pulled closer to Draco. Her eyes shot open and she quickly sqwirmed out of his grasp. She stood up and looked down at the boy. He was quite cute when he slept.

_Wait, did I just think that? Snap out o it Hermione!_

Hermione walked over to the trapdoor in the floor and threw it open. She quickly climbed down it and into her room. She picked out some clothes she was going to wear and changed. She pulled on her black baggy jeans with a thick silver chain hanging off her belt loops. She wore a black tank top with fake blood splatters on it. She amgicly straightend her hair and applied her dark make-up. She put her gloves with metal on the kunckles on and when she was happy with her look she slipped into her black combat boots and made her way down stairs to start breakfast.

She entered her kitchen to find Josh at the counter cookign a bunch of scrambled eggs. Hermione smiled and walked up beside him. "Hey." She said, which efectivly made him jump 2 feet in the air. She burst out laughing.

"Shut up." He grumbled.

She stopped laughing and straightened up. She looked at the expression on his face and knew there was something wrong. "What's got your knickers in a twist?" She asked.

He turned to her for a moment before flipping the eggs and shakign his head. "I don't like that Malfoy guy." He told her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Your still on about that?" He would get over it but she thought he would already be over it. Apparently not.

"Of course I am. He used to bully you and call you foul names, yet you are a cozy with him! I don't get it!" Josh turned the frying pan off and turned to face Hermione.

The book-worm stiffened at the mention of her past. She shook her head and looked away from him. "What's done is done." She told him. She hoped he left it at that.

"No Hermione." She looked back up at him. He had never really used her full name before. "He did so many things to you. Why would you forgive him that easy?"

Hermione looked him in the eyes. "I don't want to talk about it." She stated. She turned to walk out of the room, but he grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me." She said quietly.

Josh tightened his grip making her wince. "No. Not until you tell me the truth for once." Hermione glared at the door.

"I will only tell you one more time...let go of me now." She warned.

"No." Hermione turned around and punched him in the nose, like she had to Draco in third year, but this time with more force. Josh stumbled backwards, letting her go and covering his nose with his nose. "What the fuck was that for?" He asked. Hermione rolled her eyes for the second time and took out her wand. "Whoa...No no no no what are you going to do?"

"Fix your nose you dork." She told him before quickly waving her wand and muttering a spell. A cracking noise could be heard along with a scream of pain. Hermione looked around confused. "That wasn't you." She said.

Josh shook his head. " No, so who was it then?"

Hermione was about to repsond but another scream of pain could be heard. She looked towards the door and back to Josh. "It's coming from outside." She stated.

"Let's cheak it out." Josh suggested. Hermione nodded and they made their way over to the front door.

"What the hell was that?" A voice could be heard from the stairs.

"I have no id-" Hermione was cut off again by another scream. She reached out to the door knob and wrenched the door open. On her front lawn was a bruised and bleeding Blaize Zabini with a frantic looking Pansy Parkinson.

"Blaise!" Draco said from behind Hermione as he pushed his way out the door. He ran over to his best friend. "Pans what happened? You guys were suppossed to keep each other safe." Draco asked while pulling his wand out.

Hermione panicked. He wasn't of age yet and if he used magic out in the open they would be exposed and Voldemort would be able to find him. She couldn't risk that. "Draco, no!" She ran over to them and took his wand away.

"Hermione what are you doing!? I need to helo him!" Draco reached for his wand but Hermione held it out of his reach.

"You can't unless you want to be dead by Voldemort's hand. Let's take him inside." She picked up on of Blaise' arms and slung it around her shoulder. This wasn't good. Draco huffed but nonetheless obliged.

* * *

><p>Blaise was wrapped up and unconcus on Hermione's couch, while the girl in question paced around the room with her DA coin in hand. "I don't see how some stupid coin is going to tell us what to do about Blaise." Draco growled.<p>

Hermione huffed this had been the second time she would be explaining what the coin was. "Draco for the last time, this coin is a connection to the rest of the Order. They can come here and help us."

Draco stood up and walked over to her. "You have got to be kidding me. Alright btu they are going to take for-"

"They replied!" Hermione shouted with glee. She looked around embarrassed before she quickly looked at the message. "Three Order members' should be arriving in 3...2...-" Just as she predicted they apperated right infront of her. She smiled at the familier faces. Infront or her stood , Kingsley, and Tonks.

The three looked around and assested the damage that which was inflicted on Blaise. "Can on of you tell us what happened?" Kinsley asked all of them.

This is the first time Hermione had looked around at everyone when she finished patching Blaise up. Draco was standing next to her looking horride, Pansy was clutching Blaise's hand, Luna and Harry were standing up tall waiting for the results to be good and Hermione's muggle friends were huddled up in the corner looking terrified.

"I can." A shakey voice replied. Hermione turned around to find Pansy standind up and with one last look at Blaise she walked over to stand infront of the Order members. She looked up at the clock adn sighed. "About four hours ago I had just flooed to Blaise to see how he was settling in after school. But when I got there everything was in caos. It was like a mini war. Blaise's family was trying to defend themselves against deatheaters and Voldemort himself. I got my parents and older brother there to help but as it progressed they all got hurt somehow. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Blaise hurt and I rushed over to him..." Pansy was crying by now but she sucked in a breath and continued with her story. "I saw that the damage was extensive and I somehow managed to pick him up and carry his weight on my shoulders. I started over to my parents for help but when I got there it was too late they were dead." Pansy let out a sob. "Then I remembered the neckalaces' the three of us had. I wrapped my hand around mine and thought about Draco and it took us to him. But I was expecting to end up at the manor but instead we ended up on Hermione's front lawn." Pansy finished and Hermione could'nt believe what had happened.

The three Order members walked out into the hallway to discuss things and Pansys' cryng got worse. Hermione turned to look at her but found she was crying into Draco's chest. A pang of jealousy went through her.

_This is not a time to get jealous Hermione!,_ She scolded herself.

Hermione hoped the verdict of all of this would turn out good. She didn't want to scare her friends to much. They had never been through anything like this before. She was about to go over there when the order entered the living room again.

"Hermione and the rest of you need to come with us." Kingsley told them.

Hermione gave him a confused look. "Why? Where are you taking us?" She asked.

"We have decided the best place for you guys is in hiding right now." Mr. Weasley told her.

"But wait, Hermione, we have our very first gig tonight." Eric cut in.

Hermione cursed. She had totally forgotten about that. She needed to be with her friends but she was torn between two sets of them. She sighed. "He's right guys, we have had this planned for a while now. This could be our big break." She said.

'I'm sorry Hermione but your muggle friends will have to come to because they have been exposed to this also. They know way to much to let them back out onto the streets. They could be killed for infromation." Tonks replied.

"So you are telling us we have to give up our first ever live gig and come to some random place for the rest of the summer or however long this shit lasts?" Miley asked. the book-worm could tell that her friends were getting pissed off.

"Unless you would like to be killed, yes we are.' Kingsley said simply. "Now all of your stuff has been transfered to the safe house and you all need to grab a hold of one of us three."

"Wait, what about Blaise?" Draco asked.

"Right." Kingsley muttered. He pulled out his wand and waved it. One second Blaise was on Hermione's couch adn the next he disappeared.

"Where did you send him?" Pansy asked sternly.

"To the safe house now please everyone grab on to one of us." Kinglsey told them.

As soon as they were all holding on to one of them Hermione felt the familier tugging feeling that comes along with apperation.

**A/N: I hope you liked it and I kinda left it at a cliff hanger for you all...I am so sorry you guys had to wait for so long but I had no internet for the longest time and we just got a new computer. Plz review and tell me how you liked the big twist in the story and where you think the safe house should be. I know this chapter was short btu bare with me here...**


	9. Authors note

**Author's Note**

Hi guys so this story didnt exactly go the way I wanted it to so I think I am just going to abandon it and leave it as it is. Ill still keep it up if youwould like to still read it. But i have no ideas for this story anymore and it is frustrating me to no end. I hope you understand and keep looking for more stories. I think I am going to do a Dramione story where they come back for their 8th year and there will be a knew class. Or maybe I will do a Fremione fic cause that is my second favourite couple.

~ADirectionerTillTheEnd


End file.
